lisawoodwardfandomcom-20200214-history
THE RIGHT TINT FOR A CYCLING SUNGLASS
When it comes to sunglasses for cycling, you have a seemingly endless array of options. Sunglass frames in colors to match your bike, lenses for every possible lighting situation, and some even have a built-in MP3 player! But just one of these options will really affect your performance – the lens color. I’m no optometrist, but I’ve worn many a sunglass lens and have a pretty darn good feel as to what to wear, and when. Check the online store couponers.com for best buy on cycling sunglasses. This type of sunglass is not like common sunglasses. In fact, there are several advantages of using cycling sunglasses when going out to ride your bike over the common sunglasses. Here are some of the things that a pair of cycling sunglasses will protect you from: Direct sunlight. Just like the typical sunglasses, cycling sunglasses would protect your eyes from direct sunlight. Sometimes, you cannot avoid going into the direction that is towards the sun, especially when riding a bike. But aside from that, cycling sunglasses are specialized sunglasses that would protect your eyes from harmful UV rays. It can protect you from dust and other small particles too. This is a very common road hazard for cyclists. Without proper cycling sunglasses, dust and other small particles may fly into your face and cause irritation and injury to your eyes. Get the right sunglass at online discounts couponers.com. The eyes are essential for navigation and balance; hence any injury to the eyes would lead to more danger. We cannot discount the fact that a strong wind will definitely blow against your face while riding a bike. If you do not wear cycling sunglasses, the wind will cause your eyes to dry up. The eyes need enough moisture to make it work properly. Drying of eyes would lead to irritation. This is especially true for those who wear contact lenses. What are the good shades for a cycling sunglass? Black, gray, and/or smoke lenses are best for bright conditions they dim the bright sunlight to ease the strain on your eyes. While the lenses do darken your vision, gray does not alter color, so everything remains the same color. Gray also makes a great lens color for driving sunglasses. Get gray lenses if most of your rides are on the road in nice weather. Go with brown lenses if you are a mountain biker. If you venture out in rain or fog, get some red, yellow, or orange lenses for those conditions. But, if you were getting just one pair, I’d say brown is the way to go. Brown is great in the woods, especially on shadowy single track and it’s not bad on the road, even in the sun since it is dark enough to dim the brightness. Check the store discounts at couponers.com for leading brands on sports sunglasses. Whatever lens color you get, be sure the lens is shatterproof. Most lenses will be polycarbonate, which is the ideal material. Polycarbonate lenses are shatterproof, durable, and they filter out 100% of the harmful UVA and UVB rays. If you wear a prescription, make sure the frame you are choosing can accommodate the lens. Many of the cycling glasses have an Rx insert that can be fit behind the lens of the glass so you interchange the lenses for various lighting conditions while only purchasing one prescription lens. So, before you venture into a cycling trip, get the right cycling glass for you. Category:Shopping and Product Reviews